DESCRIPTION: This project will develop a valid data base to allow objective analysis of continuing care retirement communities (CCRCs) and other senior congregate living arrangements based on data specific to those facilities. In contrast to current generic databases, this database, designed for updating and future enhancement, will be built from the collection of 100,000 life years of CCRC experience. This new database will allow the development of tools to provide sound financial projections of future costs and determine whether a CCRC is priced and reserved appropriately or whether the promises are empty. Phase I defined the community and resident data to be captured, established common definitions and designed flexible computer software for data collection. Phase II will collect, validate, merge and analyze the data. Morbidity and mortality standards for an insured older population (CCRC residents) will be produced from the database for use in secondary research and financial modeling of CCRCs. Applicable factors reflecting differences between communities' resident transition rates will be developed. The data base will be available to researchers at cost and to commercial users at a profit. Flexible data collection and management information software will be sold to CCRCs. Financial models based on new rates of mortality and transition will be marketed to existing and developing CCRCs to enhance financial viability over the long term.